Many methods of producing bipolar type semiconductor devices have been proposed to this date in order to improve the operating speed and packing density of the devices, as is well known in the art.
For instance, a method has been proposed which forms a base contact and an emitter by self-alignment so as to improve the packing density (T. Sakai et al, JJAP, vol. 20-1, 155, 1981).
Since the base contact and the emitter can be formed by self-alignment as described above, this method has a characterizing feature in that a bipolar transistor having an extremely small occupying area but having high performance can be obtained without using fine lithography.
However, this method is not without drawbacks, in that the production process is complicated, and bipolar transistors having uniform characteristics cannot be formed easily because the emitter area is likely to vary. Therefore, a method which can be practised more simply and more easily has been desired.